


【丐明】能吃是福

by YF_PX



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YF_PX/pseuds/YF_PX





	【丐明】能吃是福

【丐明】能吃是福

 

郭赫在树下喝着酒，看着一个明教右手拿着冰糖葫芦，左手拿着桂花糕吃着，眼睛盯着烤鱼，觉得很是神奇。凭他纵横扬州多年，看过无数明教弟子无一不是衣着暴露，头戴兜帽身上肌肉线条完美无缺，并且行踪诡异。

却第一次看见这么一位衣着密实，毫不掩饰的露出异色的双瞳和圆圆的脸，光天白日在扬州闹市不停吃吃吃的明教。郭赫看着那个明教往他这边慢慢走来，忽然产生想结识他的冲动。当明教弟子从郭赫身边走过时，郭赫也不管对方能不能听懂中原话，弱弱的说道：“啊啊~好饿啊，快要饿死了，这位小哥行行好给我点吃的吧。”边说还一边缓缓地倒在树下。

显然这个明教弟子听得懂中原话，喵哥停下来看了看郭赫，又看了看手上吃的，脸上露出显而易见的犹豫。最后下定决心蹲下来，用不咸不淡的中原话说道：“你还好吗？我给你点吃的吧。”看了下手上的食物，一脸不舍的把吃过的桂花糕递给了郭赫，郭赫盯着递过来被咬了一口的桂花糕，并没有伸手接，而是用手捂着肚子可怜兮兮的说：“我想吃烤鱼，可以给我吃吗？”

喵哥闻言像只炸毛的猫似的，把桂花糕迅速塞到郭赫手上，向后退了一步扭过身体把手上的烤鱼遮住恶狠狠的盯着郭赫道：“不行！烤鱼是我的！”

郭赫愣了愣，差点爆笑出来还好忍住了心想：这明教弟子怎么这么可爱。脸上依然可怜兮兮道：“不好意思，是我要求过分了，谢谢你的桂花糕。我还有点酒当是你给我桂花糕的报酬。”说完就坐直了身体拍了拍旁边的位置，示意喵哥过去坐。

喵哥听着他的话，知道他不是要抢他的烤鱼就放松下来，也有点不好意思，圆圆的脸渐渐红了起来，挪到郭赫身边坐下，喝着酒吃着烤鱼跟郭赫聊起来。

郭赫从中知道了这个明教弟子名叫陆弛惑，因为喜欢吃所以独自来到中原进行一场美食之旅。郭赫好奇的问道：“你们明教弟子的衣服不是都很暴露吗？怎么你身上这套那么密实？”陆弛惑顿了顿，不好意思的看了眼郭赫道：“这套衣服是明教初始套装，我身材没有那些师兄弟好，也就不献丑了。”说完脸又红了起来，低下头继续吃烤鱼。

郭赫用手撑着头上下打量着陆弛惑，最后还是忍不住抬手捏捏他圆圆的脸，手下嫩滑的触感让他爱不释手，又捏又摸。感受到陆弛惑身体僵住了，手又很自然的在他腰部掐了下，陆弛惑猛地跳起来，不可置信的摸着脸捂着腰。

郭赫收回手笑眯眯的说：“身材还不错，没有小肚腩，摸起来软软的。”

陆弛惑涨红着脸说不出一句话来，狠狠地看了郭赫一眼，转身想走。

这是郭赫悠悠的说道：“我的做饭的手艺很不错的，烤鱼、西湖糖醋鱼、香辣鱼干、蒸鱼、鱼汤……你要不要来我家吃吃看？”

陆弛惑咽了咽口水，转身看着郭赫想分辨出他说话的真实性，心里那个纠结啊！又想去吃好吃的鱼，又觉得这个丐帮不怀好意。最后陆弛惑还是抵挡不住对吃的渴望答应了。

最后的最后郭赫如愿抱得喵哥归，陆弛惑坐在郭赫怀里吃着美味的鱼，露出满足的笑容。

 

 

 

后记

有天，陆弛惑突然和郭赫说要减肥、要练肌肉、要穿上破掳套，做一只帅气的喵。郭赫看着他，用手捏了捏他脸上的肉没有说话，心里却翻天覆地！怎么能让陆弛惑练出肌肉！他身上的软肉抱起来这么舒服，怎么能变成肌肉！还要穿上那么骚气的破掳套，出去不就招蜂引蝶了么。

于是郭赫默默的把他的拿手好菜做出来，让陆弛惑的减肥计划一再往后移。


End file.
